Never Too Late
by Altaira Azulis
Summary: The day before she left, they had a fight. Now she’s back, will they ever make up, and say their feelings? Michi Oneshot


Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. Even though I would like too. And if I did, I would make sure that the characters of Season 1 and 2 didn't have to end! MUHAHAHHAA. XD

Author's Note: This is my first time writing a fan fiction/one shot, so I hope that you guys will like it – or love it, hopefully – and please review and give me some pointers and stuff. And I know the summary stinks. But anyway, enjoy!

Summary: The day before she left, they had a fight. Now she's back, will they ever make up, and say their feelings? MichiOneshot

**Never Too Late**

Mimi's POV

I walked up to his doorstep. After 2 years of silence and ignoring, I just couldn't stand it anymore. I **HAVE **to talk to him. I **HAVE **to break this silence between us.

Before I could ring his doorbell, a flood of memories came back to me.

I shook my head to disperse them. No way am I going to falter from my goal. Not this time.

Ignoring my thoughts, I rang the doorbell.

A boy with chocolate brown eyes, and hair that stucked out at angles answered the door – Taichi. He wasn't wearing a shirt. I managed to regain my composure, and started to say what I had planned beforehand. But looking at him, it well, made me speechless.

He was going to slam the door. Before I knew it, I hugged him before he could slam the door in my face.

I realized what I did, and I felt my face burning up. I bet it was turning the shade of a tomato. I looked up, and noticed that Taichi was blushing too. If it was possible, my blush would have become redder. I immediately released him.

Taichi's POV

Wow. All I know was that I was drooling on my pillow moments before, dreaming of well, Mimi. I was seriously wondering why I had never called her for the past 2 years. Oh right. We had a fight.

And now, there she was, looking the same as always – breathtakingly beautiful – with her milky brown eyes, pale skin and honey brown hair, with curled perfectly. The little amount of make-up she put highlighted her features. I longed to stroke her face, to hug her, to tenderly kiss her.

But, I was in a state of shock, and I started to close the door, wanting to rush into the toilet to make sure I was totally, and 100 percent awake.

But before I could close the door, she suddenly ran and hugged me. Upon realizing this, I blushed. And, upon realizing that I was shirtless – which I think she realized at the same time - , I blushed more. She released me, and I felt myself longing to hug her again, for her to be mine.

"Um... Why don't you come in?" I asked awkwardly.

She came in, and sat down, looking like she didn't know what to do.

Well, I don't blame her. I didn't know what to do myself. But, someone had to start, or we would be getting nowhere. As I was about to talk, Mimi suddenly shrieked that there was a cockroach, and shifted herself nearer to me on the sofa.

Her face was inches from mine. _Her lips were inches from mine._ I could smell the strawberries and cream shampoo that she used on her hair. I could smell her perfume. It was tempting me. Tempting me to try.

Mimi noticed how close we were, but she didn't move. We sat there, not noticing that the phone was ringing its head – if it had one – off.

"_You have reach Tachi Yagami's house. I'm not available now, so please leave a message after the 'beep'!_

_Hey Tai! This is Sora"_

We realized that it was the answering machine, and upon the sound of Sora's voice, we jerked our heads towards the phone.

"_I just heard the news that Mimi is back in Japan! So, forget about the fight you had, or at least apologize, and go, and take this chance to tell Mimi that you love her. Like, you said before, that you truly, truly love her, and she means more to you than anything._

_Oh, and if it would grant you more courage, Mimi told me that she loves you. Really! And I'm not telling any lies. Go and tell her soon! I'll be hearing from both of you soon! And if you can't tell her, I'll tell her for you. But, for Pete's sake, you have the crest of courage! You should be courageous enough to tell her Tai!_

_Bye! And good luck!"_

We both stared at the phone in disbelieve. Did Sora just say what she just said?

We stared at each other, blushing.

I moved my face – and lips – closer to hers. Slowly, I pressed my lips tenderly to hers, tasting the strawberry lipstick she used. She opened her mouth, letting my tongue in.

This was better than I thought.

I have to thank Sora for this. After we are done, that is.

Well, there's my first fan fiction down! Please give me your comments and your ideas to improve and stuff. Hope you liked it!


End file.
